Asu
|-|Unarmored = |-|Armored = |-|Demon Lord = Summary Asu is a warrior, blade master, and Champion of the north Radabund Pit. Asu was given a life sentence in the pit after being brought in on charges of attempted grand theft of the kingdoms royal jewels. Asu has been undefeated in his respective pit since he arrived, for 3 years. His fight record in his pit was 785 wins, 0 losses, and 1 tie. He is currently working with Adamine to look for Adamine's missing father, and Asu's former friend, Jonathan DoCrean. In the past, Asu became the current wielder of "Codebreaker", a ancient sword created by, and meant to be wielded by the Gods. His blade is one of 9 ancient weapons created by the gods that are currently in the realm of the mortals. This blade made Asu so confident as to state, with this power, no mortal could kill him. Sometime in the past, Asu and DoCrean were both caught and arrested for attempting to steal the Gemstones of the royal family. It is unknown what happened to DoCrean except that he went missing, and that Asu was given a life sentence in the North Radabund Pit. Even though Asu was completely and utterly confident in his skills, he held a great anger for DoCrean and getting him arrested. When Adamine, DoCrean's son, confronted Asu at his pit, Asu initially doubted that he was actually related to DoCrean. He told Adamine to prove that he was related to DoCrean inside of the pit. When Adamine's next fight came, and his crystal form activated, Asu believed him. Adamine convinced Asu to leave the pit with him, and look for his father. Appearance and Personality Asu is an extremely cocky individual, boasting and taunting to his opponents. He has no problem killing his opponent, and believes that letting an opponent live is a sign of weakness for the winner, and a sign of desperateness for the loser. Asu believes his weapon gives him strength second only to the gods who created it. He has only met one other holder of a God-Made weapon, and their fight ended in a draw. Asu's clothing most of the time is a light robe, and when he activates his armor, he has the look of an ancient steel samurai. Personal Statstics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Asu, Champion of North Radabund. Origin: Crystalblade Age: 28 Classification: Human, Warrior, Mortal Affiliation: Radabund Pit (Formerly), N/A (Currently) Theme: Asu's Theme. (I do not own this music, it is property of GlitchxCity) Powers and Abilities Tier: High 6-C, Likely Higher | 6-B, Likely Higher | At least 4-B, possibly Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, Can send his sword to a Non-Existent plane, Speed blitz, Enhanced Sight, Soul Absorption, Regeneration (Low), Longevity, Teleportation, Force field Creation (Via his armor), Attack Reflection, Durability and Offensive Amplification (Via his armor), Overwhelming Aura. | All previous to a stronger extent, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Mid), Flight, Fire Manipulation (As a demon lord, Asu is very adept with using fire to fight), Portal Creation (He created his own portal to the galaxy in which the Grand Universal Tournament took place), Hellfire Manipulation, Minor Spatial Manipulation (Likely on the level of Jonathan DoCrean, if not slightly lower), Energy Projection and Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (While never shown, as a demon lord of power in comparison to Jonathan DoCrean, this ability should be a standard for him) Attack Potency: Large Island Level, Likely Higher (All God-Made weapons are said to be able to destroy a continent in a single strike, yet the strongest feat from a God-Made weapon is from one of the weaker weapons, which was able to destroy Aldano Islan''d) | '''Country Level', Likely Higher (The clash between Asu and Maniton, Another wielder of a God-Made weapon, completely devastated the country of Malitos, all God-Made weapons are said to be able to destroy a continent in a single strike, yet this has yet to be demonstrated) | At least Solar System Level '''(Survived the preliminary round of the Grand Universal Tournament, and therefore should easily be on the level of Jonathan DoCrean. His clashes with demons have also destroyed solar systems within Aragor's galaxy.), possibly '''Higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic, '''possibly far higher (Is able to dodge lightning with relative ease, can go much faster if he quickly enters and exits the same plane that his sword gets sent to) | '''Massively Hypersonic+, Possibly far higher''' (Is able to move vastly faster than lightning) | Likely '''FTL+ (His fights span over entire solar systems, and he travels them quite quickly) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Lifted a large Pick-Up truck off of Adamine) | At least Class 25, Likely Higher (Is vastly stronger than before) | Unknown, likely around Class Y (Should be physically comparable to Jonathan DoCrean) Striking Strength: Large Island Level, Likely Higher (Was able to harm Taraban, who was able to take dozens of Immensely powerful Nuclear Bombs unscathed) | Country Level (Is vastly stronger than before but most of his attacks shown were simple attacks with his blade, not strikes) | At least Solar System Level '''(Most of his attacks that cause the most damage are simple strikes from his blade), possibly '''Higher Durability: At least City Level, Likely Higher (Relies more on avoiding attacks instead of tanking them) | Country Level, likely higher (His armor makes him much more durable, and he was able to tank hits from Maniton, whose strikes were able to devastate a country) | At least Solar System Level (Fought demons of comparable level to himself and DoCrean), possibly Higher Stamina: Superhuman '''| Superhuman''' | Virtually Inexhaustible Range: Extended melee range with Swords, but can close up the gap by quickly running towards his opponent. | Same for armored form. | Extended melee range with blade, Thousands of Kilometers with ranges attacks. Standard Equipment: Portable set of full body armor, wields sword created by and meant to be wielded by the Gods, This sword can enter and exit the mortal plane very easily. Intelligence: Asu is a combat genius, very rarely in a position where he is unable to exploit is opponent. He has lost of very few occasions, and when he does it is not due to his lack of strategy, but more of simply not being able to dish out attacks as powerful as his opponent. Asu's history as an adventurer gives him a keen sense of exploring and awareness. Weaknesses: Often holds back and has very little durability without his armor | None Notable Key: Unarmored | Armored '| '''Demon Lord ' Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Codebreaker Codebreaker is the unique God-Made sword that Asu wields. It is one of 9 God-Made weapons that are currently in the realm of the mortals. This sword is able to slice through armor without struggle, and perhaps its most usefull ability is the ability to leave this plane. Codebreaker can be sent back to a non-existent plane when the use wisher to send it. This allows Asu to set up combo's without his opponents suspecting due to him being unarmed. His blade also traps the souls of its victims, so it is able to slay "Immortal" enemies. Sword Master Asu was proficient in Sword Fighting way before he came upon Codebreaker. He created his own style of sword fighting, he calls it the "Kaminari no dēmonsutairu" or "Lightning Demon Style". In this style, he uses his fists to decide whether an opponent is even worthy of his sword, and if he is, he will attack an opponent with such speed that they can barely see what hit them. He is also able to deflect attacks, and store the force from the attack in his blade, to use in one huge slice. Battle Armor Asu carries a small portable set of armor that he can activate to cover his body in extremely durable armor. He only uses this on opponents that he believes he will have an even fight with, such as other wielders of God-Made weapons. Demon Lord ''' Asu, jealous of DoCrean's seemingly lucky power, sought to enter the Grand Universal Tournament as well. Unfortunately, this is impossible for mortals. He slayed a powerful demon, in order the take on the form of a demon himself. Similar to DoCrean, he is not always in demon form, and can switch willingly. He is also much more sadistic and sinister in this form. His power however is much enhanced, able to destroy Solar Systems with slices of hi blade. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Defeats: Inconclusive Matches: Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/sCategory:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Samurais Category:Demigods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Crystalblade Character Category:Demons Category:Tier 4